Nehoda
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Nešťastná nehoda je konečně tím, co Sam a Jacka donutí říct si, co k sobě navzájem cítí.


Stále nacházím své starší (a některé jsou i pěkně staré) výtvory. Tohle je jedna z úplně prvních povídek, které jsem napsala, když mi bylo asi tak 14 let. Trochu jsem ji předělala, aby byla čitelná.

* * *

 **NEHODA**

 _ **SGC, generálova kancelář**_

Hammond seděl u stolu a podepisoval nějaké papíry. V tom se ozvalo zaklepání.

,,Pane?" ozval se spoza dveří Jackův hlas. Nakouknul do pootevřených dveří a šibalsky se podíval na generála.

,,Jacku, pojďte dál! Děje se něco? Něco potřebujete?"

,,Přišel jsem se na vás podívat pane."

,,Jacku, jen mi neříkejte, že je tohle důvod proč jste za mnou přišel, řekl Hammon a prohlédl si Jacka od hlavy až patě. Domníval se, že plukovník má něco za lubem.

,,No.." váhal Jack.

,, Ne. Přišel jsem se zeptat, jaká bude další mise SG-1?"

,,Momentálně máme mimo Zemi SG-3, SG-6 a SG-11, takže v dohledné době asi žádná.

Myslím, že si budete moci vzít dovolenou, než bude třeba znovu zachránit svět," řekl s ironii v hlase.

,, Skvělé!" zaradoval se Jack.

„Alespoň budu moci oprášit rybářský prut," odpověděl nadšeně Jack a už se viděl u rybníku s prutem v ruce.

,,Tak zatím pane," otočil se na podpatku a vyběhl radostně ze dveří.

„Nashle," s úsměvem mu Hammond zamával, i když už ho Jack neviděl. Měl radost, že si jeden z nejleších velitelů SG týmu bude moci po tolika misích odpočinout.

Jack přímo běžel chodbami a mířil si to do laboratoře, kde na nějakém zřejmě velmi důležitým projektu pracovala Sam.

,,Carterová, máme volno," vykřikl Jack a vešel do Saminy laboratoře.

,,Pane, jak to?" odpověděla překvapeně Sam. Jackův nadšený vpád do její laborky ji i trochu vylekal.

,,No, zrovna mi generál řekl, že není nic na práci, prostě máme padla," Sam zvedla hlavu od svého laptopu a s údivem se na něj podívala. Jack pohlédl do jejích krásných očí a v tu chvíli ho něco napadlo!

,,Nechtěla by jste se mnou jet rybařit? Vypadnout ze základny, z tohoto velmi rušného prostředí do krásných zelených a tichých lesů? Co vy na to?" když ukončil svůj monolog,

zvedl nedočkavě obočí. Ve výrazu jeho tváře bylo vidět, jak očekává Saminu odpověď.

Jak by si strašně přál, aby řekla ano.

,,A co Daniel a Teal´c?" zeptala se Sam.

Jen co si představila, co by se mezi nimi mohlo stát, takhle o samotě, skoro odříznuti od světa.

Tajila své city k Jackovi už poměrně dlouho, kvůli vyhláškám o vztazích mezi důstojníky v armádě. Měla v tu chvíli smíšené pocity. Na jednu stranu chtěla vykřičet na celý svět, že Jacka miluje a pokud by byly její city opětovány, chtěla by po jeho boku strávit zbytek života. Na druhou stranu nechtěla ani Jacka ani sebe dostat před vojenský soud.

Objevilo se před ní velké dilema. Jet? Zůstat?

,,Sam! Majore," vytrhl ji nakonec z přemýšlení Jackův hlas.

,,Promiňte pane. Ráda bych s vámi jela, ale mám moc práce a ještě musím navštívit bratra."

,,OK, Carterová!Přeji krásnou dovolenou," popřál Sam, otočil se a odešel z její laboratoře očividně naštavný a zklamaný. Proč se vždy nechá nachytat svým vlastním očekáváním, když ví, že se vždy zklame.

 _ **Druhý den**_

Sam se rozhodla svoji dovolenou strávit na základně. Teal´c odešel na Chulak, Daniel odjel domů s plným kufrem knih o Egyptě. Jack si zabalil věci a vyšel ze šatny.

,,Pane !" zvolala Sam a spěchala za Jackem, než se ji schová za dveřmi výtahu.

,,Ano Carterová?" Jack odpověděl a dal si záležet, aby jeho smutek a zklamání z toho, že s ním nejede bylo vidět v jeho pohledu.

,,Užijte si to a dávejte na sebe pozor," popřála mu Sam. Nevěla proč, ale měla takový divný pocit. Nedokázala ho pojemnovat, jen ji to znepokojovalo.

,,Užiju, díky. Doopravdy nechcete jet se mnou?" ještě jednou to zkusil. Nebyl zvyklý se tak brzy vzdávat. Přeci jen měl v sobě bojovného ducha, který ho nejednou dostal ze šlamastiky.

,,Ne pane, děkuji za velice pěknou nabídku," opět ho Sam odmítla.

Jack vstoupil do výtahu a zmáčkl tlačítko. Dveře se zavřely. Sam jen stála před dveřmi výtahu. Uvědomovala si, že se stoupajícím počtem pater ztrácí přítomnost muže, kterého miluje. Tak moc chtěla na jeho nabídku říct ano, ale věděla, jak moc by oba dva riskovali, kdyby se přeci jen mezi nima něco stalo. Otočila se a šla zpátky do své laboratoře.

Bylo poledne a na základně se podával oběd. Sam šla do kantýny ale na jídlo neměla chuť.

Musela myslet na Jacka a na ten pocit, který měla, když odjížděl ze základny.

Nalila si džus a sedla si ke stolu. Zůstala tam sedět dlouho. Aniž by cokoliv snědla, vstala a odešla zpět do laboratoře, kde se ponořila do práce. Chtěla všechny ty myšlenky a pocity vypudit prací. Když už ji čísla a rovnice připadaly všechny nesmyslné, položila si hlavu do dlaní a zavřela oči. Byla unavená.

,,Major Samantha Carterová, ať se dostaví ke generálu Hammondovi," zaznělo z interkomu.

Sam se prudce zvedla, div že nerozlila zbytek džusu a rychlým krokem se vydala za generálem. Přišla před dveře Hammondovy kanceláře, zaklepala a tělem jí projela vlna strachu a zvědavosti. Najednou si vzpomněla na pocit, který měla po odjezdu Jacka. Zatočila se ji hlava a kdyby se nechytla kliky asi by upadla.

,, Vstupte," vyzval ji k vstupu mužský hlas.

,,Majore, jste tady, do je dobře," Hammondův hlas zaplnil místnost a Samantha poznala, že není něco v pořádku. Jindy klidný hlas generála se proměnil ve smutný a nervózní.

,,Posaďte se, prosím," pobídl Sam.

,,Co se děje pane?" zeptala se nervózně.

,,Mám pro vás špatnou zprávu," jen co Hammond vyslovil tuto větu, Sam se znovu zatočil svět před očima. Zbledla a srdce se ji v hrudi roztlouklo, jako by chtělo utéct.

,,Jste v pořádku majore?" zeptal se starostlivě Hammond, když viděl Saminu reakci.

,,Ano pane, jsem, pokračujte. Řěkněte mi co se stalo," Sam na svého velitele naléhala. Už nedokázala snést tu tíhu čekání.

,,Plukovník O´Neill měl nehodu. Po cestě do jeho srubu ho zastihla silná bouř .

Je ve vážném stavu a leží ve vojenské nemocnici," Hammond si byl vědom, jaké pouto je mezi Sam a Jackem a tak nečekal a vychrlil ze sebe vše, co věděl. Byl si jist, že Sam za ním bude chtít jet. Její oči se zaplnily slzami. Už zjistila, proč měla ten divný pocit. Chtělo se jí plakat, ale před Hammondem se snažila vypadat silně, ale moc jí to nešlo.

,,Sam," oslovil ji a položil ji ruku na rameno. Já vím co pro sebe znamenáte. Klidně se seberte a jeďte za ním. Bude vás potřebovat. Jeho stav je vážný a já pevně věřím, že vaše přítomnost ho udrží při životě. Sam, dávejte na sebe pozor, buďte silná," řekl a jemně ji pohladil po tváři. Nechtěl ji svou přítomností bránit v odchodu a tak odešel z místnosti.

Sam zůstala sedět nehnutě na židli a zpracovávala to, co se právě dozvěděla. Dívala se do neznáma a nechtěla uvěřit tomu co slyšela. Rychle se zvedla, vyšla z kanceláře a svižným krokem se vydala k dámským šatnám.

Otevřela dveře a vešla dovnitř. Uvědomila si, že by o tom co se stalo měl vědět Daniel.

Zvedla telefon a vytočila Danielovo číslo.

,, Daniel Jackson,prosím," ozvalo se ze sluchátka.

,,Danieli to jsem já, Sam, ahoj," odpověděla Sam.

,,Ahoj. Už to o Jackovi vím. Generál mi před chvíli volal. Pojedu za ním ráno. Ty jedeš teď?" Daniel si nemohl nevšimnout toho, jak byl hlas jeho přítelkyně smutný a vystrašený.

,,Ano, právě se převlékám ze služebního," odpověděla Sam třesoucím se hlasem. Neměla daleko k pláči.

,,Buď opatrná a řekni mu, ať se drží," Daniel se snažil alespoň takhle Sam uklidnit a podpořit.

„Pevně doufám, že se z toho dostane," dodal archeolog. Tak rád by Sam obejmul. Věděl, jakou bolest asi teď musí cítit.

,,Ano budu, nashle Danieli," zašeptala Sam.

,,Nashle, Sam," ozvalo se ze sluchátka a Sam telefon položila.

Začala zmateně pobíhat po šatně. Cítila se velmi špatně. Měla o Jacka strach. A když pomyslela na to, že by to nepřežil naskočila ji husí kůže. Stále si vyčítala, že mu neřekla o svých citech už dříve. V tuhle chvíli by mu nejraději řekla, jak moc ho miluje a jak ji na něm záleží. Převlékla se, zavřela skřínku, zamkla šatnu a vydala se k výtahu.

Když vyšla na povrch, byla krásná noc. Na nebi svítily hvězdy a vál teplý vánek. Její myšlenky se točily pořád kolem Jacka.

,,Co když to nepřežije? Chci mu říct, co k němu cítím," stále si opakovala

,,Sam, buď silná, Jack tě bude potřebovat," samu sebe v duchu podporovala.

S těmito myšlenkami nasedla do auta a vydala se do nemocnice.

 _ **Nemocnice**_

Sam vešla do dveří a když viděla doktora, rozběhla se za ním.

,,Dobrý večer doktore, já jsem major Carterová a jdu za plukovníkem O´Neillem!´´

,,Dobrý večer majore, ano plukovníka O´Neilla jsme přijali, ale je na tom velice špatně.

Má těžký otřes mozku, je v bezvědomí a má vnitřní krvácení. Má mnoho zhmožděnin a drobných popálenin. Nedokážu říct, jak se bude jeho stav dále vyvíjet," vysvětlil doktor situaci Sam. Sedla si na židli, rukama si podepřela .

,,Proč se tohle muselo stát právě jemu, vždyť už si toho v životě prožil dost. Já ho tak miluji a ani sem mu to neřekla," Sam si povídala sama pro sebe.

Zvedla se ze židle a šla ke dveřím pokoje kde ležel. Otevřela dveře. Nakoukla dovnitř.

Jack ležel na posteli, okolo sebe měl plno přístrojů, které ho hlídaly dvacet čtyři hodin denně.

Vešla do pokoje, zavřela dveře a pomalu přistoupila k lůžku. Podívala se mu do tváře.

Měl ji popálenou, ale stále viděla jeho ústa, která se na ni vždy smála, jemné vrásky na jeho čele a rozcuchané vlasy.V tu chvíli se ji sevřelo hrdlo, bylo jí ho tak líto. Jen tu bezbranně ležel a život z něj vyprchával. Ozvalo se jemné klepání na dveře.

,, Dobrý večer," oslovila Sam sestřička.

,,Dobrý večer sestřičko, jen pojďte dál," pozvala Sam ošetřující personál dovnitř a utřela si slzy, které ji stékaly po tvářích.

,,Já jdu jen zkontrolovat pacienta!"

,,Ano, prosím," řekla Sam a ustoupila od lůžka. Sestra zkontrolovala jeho fyziologické funkce a přístroje.

,,Majore, nevím jestli vás uslyší, ale mluvte na něj,to pomáhá . Hodně štěstí a hlavu vzhůru. Je to silný chlap, držím palce, aby to zvládl," dodala sestřička trochu odvahu Sam a odešla z místnosti. Sam se vrátila zpět k lůžku. Chytila Jacka za ruku a pevně ji stiskla.

Dívala se na něj.

,,Pane! Co to povídám ksakru, Jacku. Chci abys věděl, že jsem tu s tebou a že tě nikdy neopustím, jako ty jsi nikdy neopustil mě!

Po těch letech, co spolu pracujeme, prošli jsme spolu skoro celou galaxii,bojovali jsme bok po boku v mnoha bitvách, jsem si uvědomila, že moje city k tobě nejsou pouze přátelské.

Pravda je, že tě miluji," slova vycházela přímo z jejího srdce a ona sama doufala, že budou vyslyšena. Jednu ruku nechala spojenou s jeho, druhou rukou ho hladila po neporaněné části hlavy. Chtěla ho políbit, ale to si ještě netroufla. Přeci jen nevěděla, jaké city Jack chová k ní.

,, Kéž by to šlo a my spolu mohli strávit zbytek našich životů a i když našemu vztahu brání vyhlášky, klidně bych riskovala. Pro tebe ano! Pro nás dva," Samin hlas se zlomil a ticho se naplnilo jejími vzlyky.

Položila si hlavu na polštář a hlavou se jí honily ty nejhorší myš ínala na to, co s Jackem prožila. Nevšimla si, že Jack otevřel oči.

Zvedl opatrně ruku a položil ji Samanthě na rameno.V tu chvíli s sebou Sam škubla.

Zvedla hlavu a zadívala se do jeho hnědých očí, které byly plné bolesti a únavy.

,,To bylo to nejkrásnější vyznání lásky, které jsem kdy slyšel," jindy čistý hlas, teď chraplavý byl jako hudba pro její uši. Sam ze sebe vyloudila ten krásný úsměv, kterým se vždy usmívala a Jack se rozplýval.

,,Tvůj krásný úsměv a modré hluboké oči mi moc chyběly. A nejen to. Sam, miluji tě," dodal Jack. Sam se zvedla, objala ho a dala mu něžný polibek na čelo. Byla strašně šťastná a zároveň z ní spadlo to těžké břemeno, které nosila už tolik let.

,,Odpočiň si, ano?"

Pohladila ho po vlasech, přikryla ho dekou a přitahla si k jeho posteli křeslo. Podívala se na něj a zašeptala „Spi, jsem tady. Už tě neopustím."

 **The End**


End file.
